Trish McCarroll
Name: Trish McCarroll Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 Sr. School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Painting, drawing, reading, walking, working, hanging out with friends and sewing. Appearance: Trish is tall, about 5'6" with a very slender figure almost boy like weighing about 118 lbs. Her once long thick brown hair now hangs just above her shoulders with enough of a wave to it that she gets angry that she has to straighten it. (though she mostly gets lazy and tosses it in a pony tail) Her hazel eyes are complimented by her thick but shaped eyebrows (that those of a 1940's movie star). She usually wears her contacts though can some times be seen with her brown rectangular glasses. Her face is long but still attractive with some freckles placed here and there. Her lips, a usual natural pink from her gloss aren't extremely full but just nice suited for her face giving her an all over attractiveness noticeable by everyone. Trish carries herself with a sauvness sought after by most girls. Her influences are the movie stars of the 1940's to the 1970's. Vincent Price is one of her distance relatives as well. Her fashion style is greatly influence by those eras, thus you can most likely find her wearing flowing skirts worn at her waist down to her knees with a cute normal T to go with it. She likes having phrases with her clothes such as "it's just enough hippy without smelling bad!" and many more. Trish hates wearing anything with an empire waist as she fears it makes her look prego, thus anything else she wears she usually pulls it off and is able to look like a knock out. She also loves flip flops. Biography: Trish has grown up in the same place all her life. Her mother Patsy was married to her father Frank at the age of 18. (he was 20) They lived together and within a couple years had Trish. Though they thought of having another child, at the time neither of them wanted too and Trish was a handful enough as it was. Her father worked in the car business, at a local auto shop while her mother was a stay at home mom till Trish was old enough to go into grade school. Trish went to John Campell, a near by elementary school where she met her first love, John Witman. He was tall (for a fourth grader) with blond hair and a picture perfect smile. She asked him that year to be her valentine and he turned her down with an "I think you're weird" expression that shattered poor young Trish's heart. After that, Trish decided to take charge and there wasn't going to be such thing as "meant to be... love at first sight" crap anymore. If anything was going to be meant at all, it was going to be because she made it that way. She soon fell in love with movies. Mainly old black and whites. The women of those times seemed to have everything in control that she wanted to be just like them. After a couple years as she ended her reign over her elementary school ready to enter high school she was glad to have achieved one thing. John Witman apologized to her and even asked her out by grade seven. Needless to say, she turned him down with an "I thin you're weird" expression. There Trish was, on the door steps of her new high school ready to take on any challenges that might be thrown her way. In her four years there, as she was now in grade 12, she made great friends and some not so great friends. She had some boyfriends here and there, but nothing to serious of whom she wanted to marry. She made friends with Kara Holmes, though after she became the cheer leading cap. she figured that Trish wasn't cool enough to hang out with. Rumor has it they hate each other because Kara stole Trish's boyfriend Gabe, though Trish would say that that isn't true. As an 18 year old teenager, she doesn't have as many regrets as she though she might have. Just one sticks out, being with her dad. He passed away from liver failure at the beginning of her grade 12 year. He was in and out of the hospital a lot and she never really got to say her final good byes seeing as he passed during the night. Her mother took up a job and Trish got hired at a near by McDonalds and together they became better friends then before. It's been tough for the both of them, but they've been making it through alright. Advantages: Trish has a keen eye for things and pays lots of attention to detail. She's in good shape and works well under pressure. Disadvantages: Though she works well under pressure, she tends to fuss easy about things making her hard to work with. When it comes to jobs and duties she's better at a one on one thing rather than a group of people. She'd rather be on her own. (which to some people seems like a bad thing because there's no support factor there) Designated Number: Female Student no. 23 The above biography is as written by Baby_G. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Elijah Rice's Car Keys Conclusions: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, we have a term for girls like Female Student no. 23: cannon fodder. Unless Rice's car mysteriously appears on the island, there's no hope for her. How's being in good shape going to help when you've got car keys and your best friend has an AK? First time she gets in real trouble she'll probably lose her head and get killed by doing something stupid, I'm sure. Game Evaluations Kills: Jeff Thorne, Sloan Henriksen, Hayden O'Guinn, Alexis Machina, Lenny Priestly Killed by: Lenny Priestly Collected Weapons: Elijah Rice's Car Keys (issued) Allies: James Brown, Danielle Champney, Jake Henkie Enemies: Alexis Machina, Lenny Priestly, Sean O'Cann, Sloan Henriksen Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "I had to draw fucking keys. KEYS. What am I supposed to do with these, unlock a fucking treasure chest?" "James...What happens if...we're the only ones left?" Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Trish, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Slap Bass is for Chumps V3: *The Legend of the Flower of Woe *The Stench of Reality *At a Loss *Cause and Effect *It Hurts *There's a Moral In This Somewhere *Birds Of a Feather Burn Together *Match Point *When There's Nothing Left to Burn *Dénouement Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Trish McCarroll. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! -Trish, James Brown, and Danielle Champney were the first characters I ever read on SOTF, and still some of my absolute favorites. Trish was an amazing character all the way through, and is one I highly recommend reading. - KillerVole Category:V3 Students